The Tale of Hinata
by TheLavenderEyes
Summary: What if while Naruto was on his two year trip with Jiraiya, Hinata left with a strange women from a new village for her own training?


**Disclaimer: Why would I own Naruto? If I did, the story would be very different. So, I don't own it...**

**Lavy: This is my story. I've made like two other beginnings to stories, but they didn't work out so hopefully this one does. If I did anything wrong, tell me. PLEASE REVIEW because that's what makes me want to continue stories. If you don't like it, REVIEW and tell me why IN A POLITE WAY. Key words here: PLEASE REVIEW IN A POLITE WAY. (Don't read if you are a rapist:) I am only twelve, so don't judge me to harshly! **

* * *

><p>The Tale of Hinata<p>

A teen girl wandered the streets of Konoha, her steps careful and calculating. At the same time she seemed to stride with purpose. Some would say her feet couldn't decide if they were sure or unsure of where she was going.

She seemed to be about sixteen and her large chest proved it. Her midnight hair stretched, long and silky, over her straight, delicate back. Large Lavender eyes jolted quickly around in their sockets, taking in her surroundings at blinding speed. Anyone could spot that this girl was already a skilled kunoichi. She wore an elegant lilac mini kimono with periwinkle tights that ended at her delicate ankles. Although she was slender, short, and extremely delicate looking, this kunoichi had been through countless wars, bringing her side to a heroic victory. She was a well-known teen by the name of Hinata Hyuuga.

A couple years back, Hinata had been a shy weak girl who brought shame to the Hyuuga's. That is until she was taken under the wing of Amaya. Amaya was known as the clanless weapon of the Hidden Demon Village. Hidden Demon had been formed a while back for the strange purpose of experimenting on tailed beasts and the like. Of course most villages had been infuriated that it would be allowed to exist, but it did have a strangely mysterious aura that sent shivers of curiosity down everyone's spines. The most interesting part about the village was that no one wanted unequal power and their solution was to get rid of all the formality such as sama, sensei, and san, and all titles including informal ones. Their second solution was to get rid of last names so that clans would not have more power.

So when Hinata was plucked away from Konoha's secure walls, there were rumors of all sorts rolling around. Now she was back, and here is the story of how it all came to be:

* * *

><p><strong>Several years earlier...<strong>

A shy Hinata Hyuuga wandered the streets of Konoha, hoping to see Naruto one last time before he left on a three year training trip with Jiraiya. It was painful enough to know that he was leaving, but now she was going to torture herself by seeing them go through the gates.

The midday sun rose high above her pretty little head, shining on her midnight hair and exposing little periwinkle highlights. She tightened her jacket around her delicate sweating back, hoping to shut the sunlight out, but failing when it let heat seep through the woven fabric. Hinata knew that it was time to get a new set of clothing now that it was finally heating up for a warm summer, but the prospect of showing skin and her large cleavage was nerve racking.

Suddenly the noise of quiet, rapid footsteps interrupted her hot air bubble of thoughts about climate. She had only ever heard steps like those in the calculating taps of a great kunoichi's feet. Spinning on her heels, she took in the sight of a woman who could have been a princess. The woman's hair was the color of peacock opal and her skin the creamy complexion of an angel. Her perfect features twisted into a breathtaking smile and a light carnation pink blush dusted her cheeks. Her laughter rang with a musical tone and even as she stood still, her statue was graceful.

Hinata noted that next to the angel, Tsunade looked bland and had the obscene look of fake breasts. Something overwhelmed the child Hyuuga, a feeling that was instantly recognized as jealousy. She shrugged it off and absentmindedly dashed up to the angel. Once she arrived next to the radiant creature, all Hinata could do was gape with an open mouth. Up close, the woman, no, goddess was even more beautiful. The goddess turned her slender figure toward Hinata and squinted in confusion.

"Do I know you?" Her voice rang like the chiming of a million silver bells and flowed like a sea of smooth caramel or honey.

"U-u-u-um, n-n-no, I-i-i-I j-j-just w-wanted t-t-t-to s-s-say h-h-hello." Hinata stuttered nervously, her light voice an octave higher than usual. Tsunade laughed fondly and then spoke loudly, a contrast of both the woman and Hinata's voices.

"Oh Hinata, you're too cute sometimes. This is Amaya. She's here in Konoha looking to take a student. Apparently, some new village needs some new people and she's looking to train someone and bring them back to her homeland." Amaya smiled her brilliant smile and produced her own thorough explanation.

"Yes, and it has to be a young girl. About your age, probably. Tsunade has offered to pick out about five young ladies and present them to me. My village is looking for someone weak, easily molded, and particularly beautiful. We hope to have the best kunoichi out of any hidden village. Of course, we also need some handsome men, but that's not _my_ job." Amaya giggled lightly and suddenly put a long, pretty finger to her perfectly curved chin. Her eyes moved up and down Hinata, carefully flicking over every feature.

"We'll make sure you're in the choices. You are almost perfect. Right Tsunade?" The woman's eyes flashed with excitement and Tsunade just looked up in surprise.

"Well actually, Hinata's kind of shy and her father would never allow that. There are a number of reasons why Konoha would need her as well." Amaya looked at Tsunade carefully before speaking with her lips in a tight line.

"Make sure I have this girl in my line up. I don't care what her overly protective father wants. Konoha agreed to supply me with any girl I chose and I expect you to do exactly that. Also, I don't know what kind of twisted paradigm you have of shy girls, but get rid of it." A bit of authority laced her voice and she looked dangerously gorgeous for a moment before breaking back into her cheerful demeanor.

Hinata had a feeling that she would just get disappointed when Amaya chose another girl like Ino or Sakura, and her face fell to a cute little sad face. Her chin touched her chest as she thought of the devastating prospect of having nothing to do while Naruto went to train.

"I know what you're thinking Hinata." Hinata looked up in surprise, that angelic face just inches from her own. "Try to be a little more confident, okay?" A smile pushed the edges of Hinata's mouth up as she nodded "okay" toward the Hidden Demon Kunoichi.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple days later...<strong>

It had been a few days since her encounter with Amaya and Hinata was having a hard time believing she had been chosen. After being pelted with question after question and drained of anything even slightly personal, she was a bit hesitant on becoming a student. Did the relationship have to be so personal that every piece of information must be shared?

The sun shined down on the heated dust that made up Konoha's streets. Hinata once again tightened her jacket to her slightly wet back, almost wishing she could take it off. Everything including the now very harsh climate seemed to seep through Hinata's skin in the form of unnerving stress. As she walked down the street, a blush filled her pale skin, heated from the blazing sun. An odd buzzing filled her ears and she squinted through light, starting to feel a bit ill.

"Hinata! Hey, Hinata, wait up!" An angelic voice instantly recognized as Amaya's yelled. Hinata contemplated not turning around for a moment, but was just too kind to follow through. In seconds, Amaya was by the shy kunoichi's side.

"Y-y-y-yes A-A-Amaya-san?" Hinata said, her wind-like voice carried away with the hot breeze. Amaya went from smiling to scowling.

"Hinata, the first thing you must learn is to stop using that crap. Pack your bags; we're leaving in five hours. All the proper arrangements have been made." Amaya said, almost curtly. Hinata quickly realized that her new teacher was referring to the "san" she had added on.

"Y-y-y-yes A-Amaya-sa…A-A-A-A-Amay-ya." Hinata said, her stutter strangely increasing.

Amaya got the sudden feeling that training Hinata wasn't going to be easy. They were in for a long trip. It would possibly be years until they even visited Konoha again.

Hinata nodded again in response, just in case Amaya couldn't understand her extreme stutter before dashing off to pack her bags. As she ran, the heat of the sun seemed to increase and her sweat drenched her. She pumped her legs faster, almost cringing at the feeling her delicate muscles received. As she reached the compound's gates, she slowed to a brisk walk and pushed past the guards and right into Neji.

"Oh, I'm sorry Neji-kun." A twinge in Hinata's mind almost led her to drop the "kun".

"I also deeply apologize for not noticing you coming in. Please forgive me, but I must be on my way. Goodbye, Hinata-sama." Something in the way Neji said goodbye led Hinata to believe that Neji knew she was leaving. He walked away, not even bothering to look back.

_"I'm sorry Neji-ku…Neji. I hope me leaving isn't upsetting you." _Hinata thought she called back to him.

"Goodbye Neji!" He looked back for a moment, before mumbling so no one but he could hear.

"Goodbye, Hinata…" Hinata turned back around and wove her way through dozens of people mumbling goodbyes to her. The whole production took a surprising three hours and she only had two left to pack. She rushed into her plain looking room and sifted through everything she owned. Occasionally she would come across something that would make her stop and think for a moment.

_"Should I take this or not?" _The rest of the things Hinata would throw in a pile and forget that they ever existed or she would, without hesitation, stuff them carefully into her small backpack.

The locked doorknob gave a short turn. It stopped for a moment, and then started to be yanked at violently. The door knob twitched and turned before being swiftly broken. In walked Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hinata stared in blatant surprise. The man had long charcoal hair and harsh lavender eyes. He stormed in angrily and grabbed Hinata's arm. His eyes showed extreme anger and his hair shook and shined violently.

"How could you make this decision without me? I had some _lady_ tell me you were her new student! Now I come in here and find your room is an absolute mess. Clean this place up! You _are _staying HERE!" He dragged Hinata to her feet and out the door before she even had a chance to clean her room up. Hiashi dragged her into a room where Tsunade and Amaya were seated on mats and he slammed Hinata down next to them. He had never resorted to violence until now.

"I'm sorry Hinata. We had informed him by letter earlier, but apparently it didn't work." Amaya said with an apologetic smile. Hiashi slammed his fist down.

"Didn't work? You send me a letter and expect me to let my daughter run off for years with a woman who I've never met?" Hiashi's blood seemed to visibly boil. Tsunade looked furious and Amaya looked sorry she had ever chosen Hinata.

"Yes…I do expect you to let Hinata go." Tsunade said curtly. Hiashi looked slightly shocked for a moment before putting a calloused hand to his forehead.

"Fine. I don't have the time or energy to deal with this. I am very disappointed in you Hinata. You are disobeying me by doing this and are not allowed to come back. This women, what was it… Amaya? Amaya is not allowed back in my compound _ever_ again." He turned to leave and Hinata could have sworn that he wiped a small tear from his eye.

_"I'm probably just imagining it. He would never cry for me." _Hinata thought sadly. She was starting to regret getting involved with Amaya. If it meant her father was angry and that she could never return home, Hinata didn't want to become a student.

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya...<strong>

Amaya sat on her mat and watched Hiashi storm out of the room. She looked to Hinata, irritated that the man would even _try_ to order the beautiful Amaya around. Did he even know who she was? The soon to be Ultimate weapon of the Hidden Demon Village. It was impossible that she would let him be that way.

She looked at Hinata who was staring at the ground. A feeling of sorrow suddenly overwhelmed Amaya. She had just ruined the girl's life and now it was too late to go back.

_"It's too late to go back, but why not go forward?" _Amaya thought carefully.

"Let's go Hinata. Let's leave Konoha."

* * *

><p><strong>Lavy: I hope you at least read the entire chapter and didn't just decide it's crap halfway through. If you thought it was bad, your not alone because I kinda wasn't happy with this. <span>PLEASE REVIEW: YOU COULD REVIEW ABOUT SOMETHING RANDOM IN THE STORY! JUST PLEASE REVIEW!<span>** i love reviews...

AMAYA: Review or I'll kill you with my ultimate powers that haven't been revealed yet!

HINATA: P-p-p-please r-r-review...

**Lavy: Did I mention that I'm desperate for reviews? Review if your tired of the word review...**


End file.
